DNDNA
by Matt'sUke
Summary: This is a Death Note/ DNAngel crossover! What happens when a group of misfit orphans come to Azumeno high.... I guess you'll see!


Ok this is a Death Note/DN Angel cross-over

Ok this is a Death Note/DN Angel crossover. I thought it would be cool to cross my two favorite mangas! For all intents and purposes all characters are the same age, except Dark and Krad who are like 100 no? I don't know how serious it is going to be but it is definitely not going to be light intense omg seriousness, nor is it going to be complete crack. There is going to be a TON of yaoi pairs but I'm not exactly sure which pairs. If there are any pairs you would like to see please, tell me, I will try to include it as soon as possible. It takes place in the DN Angel universe at Azumeno High and includes all of the main DN Angel characters. The Death Note characters that are going to be included are as follows, Mello, Near, L, Light, Matt, Rem, Ryuk, Watari, and a few others that I have forgotten as needed. /Daisuke's thoughts/ /Dark's thoughts/ (Satoshi's thoughts) ((Krad's thoughts)) Wow this is going to be hard to write, SO YOU GUYS BETTER ENJOY IT! ….That was a long introduction. **Please please please review it if you want to read more… Mwah Ha Ha coughcough **

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

**Chapter 1**

**New Comers**

Bang The two boys walked right into each other and fell. They were each so deep in thought they did not notice the other. The first to stand up was a teen with raven colored hair that seemed to stick out in all directions. He stood up and hunched over with his hands in his pockets and stared down at the boy he had just walked into, "Gomensai." Said L as he offered his hand to the blue haired teen he had just walked into. "It's fine." Said Satoshi Hiwatari as he got up with out the assistance of the other detective's hand. L simply shrugged and walked away. "The new kids are a little weird, huh Hiwatari?" Said Daisuke Niwa who had appeared next to his classmate. "I guess they are Niwa." Replied Satoshi and he walked off towards his first class.

Bell ring

"Ok Class" said the teacher as the class quieted down, "We have a few new kids who are starting here at Azumeno High! Why don't you introduce your selves," she pointed to a teen sitting, or rather perching, in the front row. Slowly the boy got up and raised a hand to the class, "I am Ryuzaki." The teacher pointed to an albino child in the back. The grey-eyed boy tilled his head and started to get up, only to be shoved back into his seat by a blond boy sitting next to him, "Why do you always get to go before me!" Mello yelled at Near who simply blinked. Mello stormed to the front of the class room and stood next to L. The teen roughly unwrapped a chocolate bar and bit it, "I'm Mello." He announced. "I am Near." Said the white haired boy that no one had noticed had gotten up. He stared at the class vacantly while a boy in a striped shirt, vest, yellow goggles, and red hair strode up to the front, "I'm Matt." He said shoving his thumb in his chest. Looking amused at all of this a brown haired teen joined the others, "and I am Light Yagami." The teacher clapped her hands together, "Well, wonderful to meet you all!" The class stared at the motley crew of kids standing in front of the class and they stared back. Daisuke looked at each boy. The black haired boy hunched over with his hands in his pockets, the blond eating his chocolate bar and glaring at the white haired boy next to him who was twirling a single piece of his white hair and gazing blankly at the class with his head tilted to the side. The red haired boy had pulled out a game boy and was staring at it intently, stealing glances at the blond. On the end the brunette seemed to be the most, well, normal. He was gazing at the class almost challengingly, well aware of the girls ooing and ahhing at him. He ran his hand through his hair and looked to his right leading Daisuke's eyes to the boy in the center; Daisuke's heart jumped at bit. /oooooo, Daisuke, are you gonna go for that new brunette kid?/ /D-Dark, w-what are you t-talking a-about?/ /haha you're even stuttering in you head!/ /what does that mean?/ /Oh Daisuke, never mind, just don't go transforming. I'm gonna take a nap./ Daisuke just stared at the wall in a complete state of confusion, Dark hadn't realized which one it was that made his heart flutter, and it wasn't Light.


End file.
